Ancient Pseudoscience Station
Ancient= ) |biome = Military Sacred |spawnCode = "ancient_altar" }} |-| Broken= |renew = No (Yes ) |biome = Military Sacred |spawnCode = "ancient_altar_broken" }} An Ancient Pseudoscience Station (or Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station) is a Crafting Structure found only in the Ruins. It gives access to the Ancient Crafting Tab, but is usually found in its "Broken" state, which offers only seven (7) of the fourteen (14) Crafting recipes. Both versions of the Ancient Pseudoscience Station can be damaged and destroyed by either the player (when using a Hammer) or by a Damaged Rook (after ramming into it), causing it to drop loot or spawn enemies. A Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station can also be repaired using Thulecite or Thulecite Fragments. A Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station will be completely destroyed after 2 hits from a Hammer (if it hasn't already been damaged by a Rook or the player). A fully repaired Ancient Pseudoscience Station will be completely destroyed after 10 hits from a Hammer. When struck with a Hammer, lightning will strike the player and the Ancient Pseudoscience Station will either drop loot or spawn enemies. Building a Lightning Rod nearby will divert the lightning. A Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station can be repaired with a total of 5 Thulecite and 4 Thulecite Fragments (6 Thulecite will also work). A fully repaired station offers all 14 Ancient crafting recipes. It is possible to keep destroying/repairing a station for the purpose of farming items, but enemies have a much higher chance to spawn than any of the loot. Damaging Ancient Pseudoscience Stations is a great way to acquire Trinkets. Being near either type of Ancient Pseudoscience Station will cause it to light up, protecting the player from being attacked by Charlie. During the Nightmare Phase of the Nightmare Cycle, the gems on a fully repaired Ancient Pseudoscience Station will glow red (the broken version is missing the gems). Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, killing the Ancient Fuelweaver will cause all the Broken and Repaired Ancient Pseudoscience Stations to respawn. Crafting Recipes A Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station offers 7 Ancient Crafting recipes (half that of a fully repaired station): * Thulecite * Thulecite Wall * Thulecite Medallion * Magiluminescence * Construction Amulet * Star Caller's Staff * Deconstruction Staff A fully repaired Ancient Pseudoscience Station offers 14 Ancient Crafting recipes (including the 7 listed above): * The Lazy Forager * The Lazy Explorer * Pick/Axe * Thulecite Crown * Thulecite Suit * Thulecite Club * Houndius Shootius Item Drops All item drops are random: Mob Spawns (and misc.) Note that enemies have a higher chance of spawning than item drops. Trivia * A naturally occurring fully repaired Ancient Pseudoscience Station will typically have more Ancient Clockwork enemies guarding it, along with two Nightmare Lights beside it. Gallery Altar Quote.png|Wilson examining a fully repaired Ancient Pseudoscience Station in the Sacred Biome. Altar Summon.png|A broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station summoning lightning after being hit with a hammer. Altar Broken Fully.png|Mayhem ensues after an Ancient Pseudoscience Station is hammered down. zh:遠古偽科學基地 fr:Station pseudoscientifique antique Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Structures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Crafting Stations Category:Light Sources Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Fire Starter Category:Non-Flammable Category:Ancient Tab